Do Miami: Day By Day/Issue 11
"Jamero, hold up, whatchu mean, "He's dead if we don't have that money" what the fuck happened on dat phone call?" Tyrone asks. Jamero wipes the tears out of his eyes and puts the phone back on the charger. "I don't know, some extortionist, he has Jamal, and if we don't give him the money by the end of this week, he's going to kill him. "Wait what?! How much money and who the fuck is "he"?" Eddie says. "I don't know, but whoever it is, ain't fooling around." Jamero says in a concerned voice, worried for his cousin. “Don’t worry Jamero, we’ll get that nigga back, then afterwards, we’ll catch the fucker who took him.” Tyrone says putting his hand on Jamero’s shoulder. “Definitely, no way we letting that little shit get away with kidnapping one of our own.” “Thanks, also for the record, I know y’all are in a gang.” Jamero says out of nowhere, slightly smiling after being cheered up by Tyrone and Eddie. “Wha-what? A gang? Nah nigga you crazy.” Eddie says trying to conceal the fact. “Eddie, you think I don’t know the colors out here? You in the Blood Saints, I used to be in it back in the day… I know Jamal’s in it too." Jamero says. Jamero snaps his fingers realizing something. "I just peep something." “The Money Kingz, I noticed how he said he wanted money and back when I was in Blood Saints we had a rivalry with them, some leader named Benjamin, never met the nigga, nor do I even know what he looks like, but he was obsessed with money, power, and most certainly respect. If I know one thing, he’s a VERY dangerous man, and I noticed how Jamal’s been asking me to up his money or allowance recently, so I guess he borrowed from that nigga!” Jamero says, piecing everything together. “Wait, he’s been asking you to up his bread recently?” Tyrone asks. “Yeah, I figured he got himself into some trouble, but I didn’t know it would be something like…'this'.” “He borrowed money from some nigga named, Tyler, I don’t know how much it was, but I know he did, me and Jamal jumped that nigga on the last day of school…and that’s when, he shot up the graduation and you got shot and my mom…” Tyrone says saddened by the reminder of his mother’s death. “Look, I figured this out, Jamal borrowed money from Tyler, never paid him back, Tyler died, Jamal got kidnapped, and now the fucker who got him asking for money to GET Jamal back.” Eddie says. “Also, you never answered my question, how much?” Eddie asks again. “Ten Grand…” Jamero replies. “WHAT, HOW THE FUCK DOES THAT NIGGA EXPECT US TO GET TEN FUCKING GRAND!?” Tyrone shouts. “Tyrone, calm the fuck down, getting stressed out over this ain’t gonna help our situation.” Eddie said sternly. “Yeah, my fault, just…TEN Grand?” “I have that.” Jamero says. “You do? Then why the fuck we stressing over it?” Eddie exclaims. “It’s not for me, it’s for the rent affording this place, it's what keeps me and Jamal from living in the hood, specifically Jamal, I don't like him living there which is why we moved out." "It ain't that far from the hood doe, it's only a couple of blocks away, and Jamal still always in the hood." Eddie says. "Look, the point is that I have the money, but once I give it to that crazy motherfucker, we gonna be living back in the hood with y'all, something I've been trying to keep away from, along with keeping Jamal from there" Jamero says. "Alright, so you really finna do this?" Tyrone asks. "What kind of question is that? Of course I'm gonna do it, that's my cousin's life on the line for Christ's sake!" Jamero says slightly frustrated. "Calm down bruh, but alright let's do it, call that nigga back, I'll tell TJ and the others to come with us just in case something happen." Eddie says. "Alright, we gonna clap this nigga here?" Tyrone asks. "No, he not gonna be alone, make SURE to tell TJ not to do anything hasty, I know how he is..." Jamero replies as he begins picking up the phone. "Yeah." Eddie replies with a sigh. ---- Thirty Minutes Later Tyrone, Eddie, and Jamero pull their car up in a abandoned car dump, with cars surrounding the area besides the two entrances. "I don't like this..." Tyrone says in a unsure tone. "Neither do I, but we gotta get our nigga back, so we gotta go through with this." Eddie says. "Yeah, right." Two yellow cars roll up on the opposite side of where the three of them are standing, the first to get out is the leader, Benjamin, next is Keith and a man, the rest are other gang members with their guns lined up towards Tyrone, Jamero, and Eddie. "Where's Jamal?" Jamero asks in an angered tone. "My, my, calm down child, he's right here in the trunk, didn't want him bleeding all over the seat." Benjamin says while smirking. Keith opens up the trunk and pulls a beaten up, bloody, and now missing a hand Jamal out of the trunk. "YOU FUCKER, WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" Jamero shouts in a furious tone. "He didn't comply, this was his punishment." Benjamin replies. Keith grabs Jamal by the jacket collar and begins pushing and nudging him over towards Tyrone, Eddie, and Jamero. Right as Keith pushes him again a loud shot goes off and Keith's brains splatters all over grains of dirt and onto Jamal. Benjamin looks around and sees one of his old rivals, TJ, to be holding a smoking sniper rifle. Right as Jamal begins to get closer to his family and friends, Benjamin grabs Jamal, pulls out his pistol, and shoots Jamal right in the head causing one of his eyes to pop out of his socket along with pieces of his brain. "NO!" The trio scream while tears flood their eyes. Previous Issue: Issue 10 Next Issue: Issue 12 Credits *Tyrone Johnson *Jamal Cozart *Eddie Kato *Jamero Cozart *TJ *Benjamin *Keith *Other Unnamed Gang Members Deaths *Keith *Jamal Cozart Trivia *Last Appearance of Keith. *Last Appearance of Jamal Cozart. Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Category:Do Miami: Day By Day Issues Category:Issues Category:Dark